Fox Fire
by Izzy.Is.Insane
Summary: She was thought to be dead, but then she found him, and other's that she would soon come to think of as family. She is cunning, mischeivious, and dangerous, in more ways than one, ecspecially when it comes to the males of the fuedal era. OC x ? (Being Rewritten!)


**So I decided I didn't like how this turned out, so I decided I would change it just a bit…. So here we go!**

"Damn it! Get back here you little runt!" Shippo giggled as he ran away from the campsite, the angry hanyou's grilled fish in his mouth. He ran for a little bit longer, and dashed up a tree, waiting to make sure InuYasha wasn't coming after him, and happily crunched down on the yummy morsel in his hands. "Stupid dog…" he muttered, a mischievous smirk on his face.

_In the shadows of another tree, two gleaming green eyes watched the young fox demon. The demon smiled, revealing a pair of sharp fangs. "I found you little kit…" the demon whispered, melting into the shadows, slowly creeping closer to the unsuspecting kit. _

Back at camp InuYasha was wallowing in his hanyou shaped hole, "Crazy wench! It was that brat who stole _my _food! Why do I get punished!" He growled, suddenly jumping up, glaring at Kagome, who had an annoyed look on her face. She opened her mouth and InuYasha blanched his ears flattening against his head, "Oh no, not aga…" He suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, his ears flicking up and his face tilted up to scent the wind. Immediately everyone tensed, and InuYasha drew the Tetsiaga, "Someone is here." He said just as Kagome jumped up, "There's a jewel shard near by!" InuYasha and Kagome shared a look, "Shippo…!" They said simultaneously. The entire group ran off in the direction the small demon had gone, silently hoping they wouldn't be too late.

Shippo froze, he stared at the demon that was slowly emerging from the trees. A growl emanated from the beast's throat, it's forest green eyes boring into his. The demon's lips pulled back to reveal deadly fangs. Another growl filled the air as Shippo opened his mouth, "No..., It can't be, you're dead." he whispered as the demon lunged.

_~flashback~_

"What is it you want, Demon Brother's?" Shippo's father growled facing the two demons' that had invaded his territory and threatened his family. "We are just looking for a little fun, aren't we brother?" Manten laughed with glee. "That is indeed true brother, say brother, I'll take the male, you take the kit and the hanyou." the brother, Hinten, agreed. As the brother's attacked, Shippo's father lunged at Hinten, knocking them both far from the young kit. "Ah, such fun!" Manten clapped his hands. Shippo's eyes widened in fear, and then closed in anticipation, he stood there frozen stiff when the sound of anger and pain reached his ears. Shippo opened his eyes to see a rather small red fox demoness latched on to the demon's arm. The demoness's red tinged eyes narrowed to slits, and her fur suddenly ignited, Manten roared in pain. He opened his mouth and lightning soon formed, he was about to blast the demoness when a cry of pain, and the sound of Hinten's laughter reached all of their ears. Shippo turned to see his father's lifeless form fall to the ground. "PAPA!" he cried as he rushed over to his side, but his quest was cut short by the body of the demoness crash in front of him. "Ak..." Shippo started, when she cut him off, jumping out of the way of a thunder blast. Once they were a distance away, the demoness dropped him. When she did that, she began to change, her fur melted away to reveal smooth human skin. Her hair grew full long and wavy. She was naked except for black tipped fox ears and a tail. Her forest green eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What are you doing, you stupid runt! Do you want to die!" she demanded, her fangs flashing. Her ears flickered atop her head, and she grabbed Shippo by the tail, ignoring his yelp of pain, and jumped out of the way, just as the Thunder Brother's united and attacked. "Shit!" she hissed as she dodged, she landed running, Shippo still held in her arms. A little while later she dropped and set the kit down, she ushered him underneath a fallen log. "Listen to me Shippo, You will _not_ move from this spot until I come for you, understand?" she whispered, her eyes pleading with his. Shippo nodded weakly, as he shivered uncontrollably. Satisfied the red haired demoness turned and ran back toward the two demon's hunting them. As she disappeared from sight, Shippo closed his eyes, stretching his sense of hearing as far as it would go. A scream of pain filled the air, and Shippo's eyes snapped open, only to be nearly blinded. Shippo rushed out of his hiding place screaming the name of the one person who annoyed him, who loved him, and who he had come to think of as a sister, "AKANE!" The young kitsune collapsed to his knees, his tear filled eye's filled with determination, as he looked towards the final resting place of his family. "I..I will avenge you both,...Papa, Akane, I promise." he vowed to the night.

_~ End Flashback~_

The demon leapt over Shippo and snarled at the shadows "Ak...Akane how are...How are you alive, I thought..." he trailed off as his voice cracked. The red fox demoness turned, her eyes filled with love, and... annoyance. "Stupid Runt, I thought I told you to stay under that log!"She growled. Shippo was about to run to the demoness when InuYasha burst in and ruined the moment, "Oi! Shippo!" He yelled his sword drawn, the others filed in behind him, weapons ready. Akane's eyes narrowed and she whirled on them, her fur sparking, getting ready to ignite, she growled menacingly, her fangs flashing in the light. "Who're you?" She growled her eyes locking onto InuYasha's seeing him as the most immediate threat. InuYasha smirked and rested the Tetsaiga on his shoulder, " I should as you the same thing. Give me the runt and the jewel shard." He held out his hand, palm up. Akane barked a laugh, "Did you really think I would give up that easily?" She asked, her head tilted to the side, she watched him, her green eyes catching every movement. InuYasha smirked and fell into a battle stance, "Not really… But I guess I'll have t kill you now. Pity…" He lunged.

Akane dodged easily, jumping out of the way before the sword even had a chance of hitting her. "InuYasha! Stop!" Shippo cried, running towards him. Snarling in frustration, Akane darted after the kit, when he stumbled into the path of another strike. "Idiot!" she growled, scooping him up into her mouth and jumping out of the way, feeling the blade brush against her fur. Landing out of range, she dropped Shippo unceremoniously onto the ground, glaring at him, "Stupid Runt! You could've gotten yourself killed!" She barked, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from the others across the clearing. She had an idea of what they were thinking: Why would a demon, save Shippo? An Enemy?. Well despite Akane knowing that they were comrades of the kit she was scolding, she was having too much fun to stop now. With a harsh order of, "Sit, Stay!" Akane darted back into battle, ducking low to avoid a sideswipe from InuYasha's blade. Jumping high into the air, Akane shifted, quickly changing from fox to human, she landed, on the flat edge of InuYasha's blade, her feet easily finding purchase on the slick metal. She smiled at the shocked looks of everyone in the clearing, eyes wide and mouth's open.


End file.
